


Plans

by orphan_account



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, Out of Character Son Goku, Out of Character Tarble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tarble has a plan to get Vegeta and Yamcha together.I'm like 90% sure you can read this as a stand alone fic.
Relationships: Background Vegeta/Yamcha, Tarble & Goku
Series: Partners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Plans

If Tarble didn’t know Vegeta better, he probably would have thought Vegeta didn’t like Yamcha. But he could see the small blush on Vegeta’s cheeks. He bet that earlier, when Vegeta told him that he didn’t like Yamcha his ears were twitching. And Vegeta’s ears always twitched when he lied. As soon as he heard Vegeta’s door click, he started planning. He had to enlist Kakarot’s help first though.

“I want to get Vegeta and Yamcha together.”

“Ok.”

...Tarble thought that it was going to take more to convince Kakarot to help him.

“You’re completely on board with this?”

“Krillin told me that Yamcha likes Vegeta, like he wants to marry him like, so yeah.

“Well then, we should probably plan this in my room, so Vegeta doesn’t hear.”

“Yeah!”

“Shh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tarble is out of character here because   
> A) I haven't watched the OVA he is in  
> B) I wanted he to be the teasing little brother type and  
> C) Goku isn't smart enough to plan a relationship


End file.
